


Kiss me, don't burn me

by satanvale



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, BaekYeol - Freeform, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol Friendship, Byun Baekhyun Smut, Byun Baekhyun is Bad at Feelings, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol Angst, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol Fluff, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol Smut, ChanBaek - Freeform, Confused Park Chanyeol, Fantasy, Fluff and Angst, Human Park Chanyeol, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Minor Violence, Murder, Park Chanyeol Fluff, Park Chanyeol Smut, Singer Byun Baekhyun, Soft Park Chanyeol, Sweet Park Chanyeol, Top Park Chanyeol, Urban Fantasy, chanbaek au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:34:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24410665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanvale/pseuds/satanvale
Summary: Being a phoenix is not easy, especially when you’re cursed to burn everyone that you kiss.The only person who can survive to Baekhyun’s kiss is his soulmate, but he gave up finding him a long time ago.What if that person has always been next to him?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 8
Kudos: 71





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> Please, read the tags, because there are some topics that might trigger someone!  
> I posted this also as tweet fic on my twitter account https://twitter.com/Chanbaek_Moon  
> English is not my first language so sorry for the mistakes. I hope you'll enjoy the story!

“ Baekhyun can you talk a little about you? You’re always so secretive, your fans would die to know something about your personal life!”

They had just finished a concert, he couldn’t wait to go home, take a shower, eat and finally sleep, in his silent apartment, far away from all those screams.

But journalists were a real pain in the ass, especially now that he and his band were becoming more popular

“ you’re not like them, you won’t ever have to be at the center of attention, Baekhyun. If they know what you are…I don’t even what to think about what they could do” her mother used to tell him

He had never been a good son, even if he loved his parents, he just couldn’t follow the rules.

Her mother told him not to be at the center of the attention, but he liked to make music, it started as a hobby, then he found other boys to play with. They all needed money, so they started to play together in small clubs, people loved them and now every club of the country wanted them.

Despite the success, he couldn’t allow himself to live like a famous person. In fact nothing changed in his personal life, since they started to be famous, except for the fact that he had his group mates. He liked those guys.

They were all there, in the room of the backstage, outside the brown door of that room he could hear the fans.

In front of him there was a journalist, a woman whose skin had seen better times and that had a really bad taste in makeup.

“ why don’t you ask the other members?” he asked with a smirk

“ Chanyeol really loves to talk” he added and the guitarist smiled at him.

“ but people want to know about the leader, Baekhyun”

“ I’m a Phoenix, you know those big red birds, like very gigantic eagles, who can re-born from flames, I think that you saw one in harry potter. Anyway yeah, you’re wondering, but Baekhyun, you’re a man, you don’t have feathers and a beak, you’re right. I look like a human, evolution did this to my species to allow us to survive. In the past people captured us and killed us, they took pieces of our bodies because they thought that they could give them immortally, or they kept us as pets. We were almost extinct so our body changed into a human one. But I’ll tell you more, I know fans love gossips about my dating life. I’m not dating anyone, because well humans are usually very ugly, not offence, but I can’t kiss anyone because I’ve been cursed, but I don’t want to annoy you with the long story of how that happened, just know that if I kiss someone, on the lips, this person burns, so I don’t date, but I have sex, but just sometimes, you know, being careful not to kiss the person you’re fucking when you’re horny it’s not that easy”

Silence.

Everyone was looking at him.

Were they wondering if he told the truth or he became crazy ?

He started to laugh and the others followed him

“ wow, that was such an interesting story!” said the journalist, laughing but still confused

“ so I guess we’ll never know the truth about Baekhyun” she added

He leaned toward her, she smelled like cigarettes

“ you’re not ready for that, believe me”

He didn’t have a car, so Chanyeol always offered to give him a ride.

He was the first to join him.

He will never forget that night.

He was young and even if he knew what he was and he knew his curse very well, sometimes this all “ no kiss” story was a burden to him, he used to look at people kissing each other with envy, then he learned to harden his heart with the time.

He was in a bar, drinking, he felt so sad, almost desperate, when he heard him.

He looked up from the table and on a little stage there was a guy, he was the tallest human he had ever seen, he was dressed like someone who could beat you up, but his eyes were so sweet, his smile too. He was playing a guitar and singing, his voice was so sweet and deep, like a lullaby and his music was magical.

He didn’t think twice, he knew that he was the one.

When the show ended he reached him.

“ can I offer you a beer?”

“ I already have a boyfriend, sorry”

He laughed

“ I’m not trying to flirt with you, you’re not my type, I want to talk about music”

From that day they became bandmates, and also friends.

He really liked Chanyeol, not only as artist, but they had a special relationship and he liked that. He was the only human who mattered to him.

They were always there for each other, Chanyeol was there when his parents died, when he had to leave his house because he couldn’t afford his old apartment anymore and Baekhyun was there when Chanyeol’s boyfriend left him and when he broke his leg while playing basketball.

“ That story about the Phoenix, how did you even think about all that? Your imagination almost scares me, sometimes” said Chanyeol, while they were in the car

“ I’m so tired of their questions” he sighed

“ I know, I wish I could take that burden for you, but fans are only interested in the leader” he said, imitating the journalist’s voice and making Baekhyun laugh

“ I appreciate the thought, Chanyeol” he said, sincerely.


	2. Chapter two

He woke up screaming.

That nightmare again, what happened would have haunted him forever.

He was young and naïve, he didn’t believe that he had really been cursed. It wasn’t possible, he thought in his mind.

He was at a party, his parents didn’t want him to join humans’ parties, but he loved them ,he loved the music, the adrenaline, the alcohol, so he lied to them, as always, saying that he was going to study with a friend.

There was a girl, she was so pretty and sexy, he couldn’t stop looking at her while she was dancing.

After few drinks they found themselves in a room of that big house, he didn’t even know who the owner was.

They were on the bed, the girl had already taken her shirt off, he was kissing her body, her neck.

Her mouth.

It was like a spark, he felt it too, on his lips.

“ ouch, it hurt ”exclaimed the girl, pushing him away and touching her lips.

Then everything happened very fast.

Flames appeared around the girl’s body.

She screamed, but he was paralyzed, he didn’t know what to do.

That was his fault.

The girl started to run, the fire was devouring her, while everyone started to scream.

Someone tried to help her, but when the flames disappeared it was too late.

He ran away.

He started to run, he felt his throat burning, his eyes were swollen for the tears.

Once at home he just laid on his bed and with still his clothes and shoes on, he spent the night staring at the ceiling.

When her mum walked into his room the following morning, he was still awake.

“ a girl died yesterday night, they said someone burned her, but they don’t why and how, someone even said that it was spontaneous combustion”

He did that to her.

“ Baekhyun, where were you last night?”

He didn’t want to talk.

His parents didn’t know about the curse, but at the end he was a Phoenix, fire was his element, and what happened to that girl was strange, so he understood why her mum was asking him that

He didn’t know why his mum just left the room, without asking anything else. Did she think that it was impossible that he was related to that accident or did she understand what happened?

He had never found it out.

That was the first time.

The first because he did it again.

After the time, living was harder.

He was a murderer, that girl died because of him, and he knew that he would have never forgiven himself.

That was why he started to do that, he thought that killing for a good reason would have deleted his sin.

He looked for them on the internet, or in clubs, bad people, very bad people, and he punished them with a kiss.

They killed him so many times that he lost the count, but it didn’t matter, he could re-born every single time and he was also ready to sleep with murders, thieves, rapists, drug dealers, all that kind of people, all this to kill them, with just a kiss.

A kiss was all he needed.

Maybe sometimes he allowed himself to have some fun.

If the person was good-looking enough, he had some fun, before killing.

He knew he wasn’t a superhero, he was far away from that, but killing those people helped his soul, he felt like that was his redemption for all his sins.

Since he became more famous with the group he had to dedicate less time to this activity and he had to admit that sometimes he missed it.

He missed the adrenaline of finding himself at the place of some rich drug dealer, to make the man beg for him in bed and then with a kiss, just that, he enjoyed watching him burn under his eyes.

He took a cold shower, to wash the nightmare and bad memories away.

That night they had another show and that morning they had rehearsal.

“ oh shit” he exclaimed when he realized what time it was.

It was already noon!

He was getting dress, when someone knocked at his door.

Jumping on a leg, while trying to wear at least his jeans, he went to open.

“ Baekhyun! We were worried, you were late, you didn’t answer at the phone I thought something bad happened!” said worriedly Chanyeol

“ I’m sorry, I overslept”

“ you overslept? Baekhyun, couldn’t you put an alarm?”

“ and you’re still half naked!”

He added, looking at him, from head to toes.

“ I’m sorry Chanyeol, you’re right to be mad”

“ mad? No Baekhyun I’m not mad, I was so worried, but I’m happy to know that nothing bad happened”

Too often Baekhyun thought that he didn’t deserve such a person like Chanyeol in his life.

“ get ready, I go to buy you something to eat and I’ll wait for you in the car”

“ will you let me eat in your car?”

“ just because it’s you!”

Chanyeol loved his car, the first months he had it he didn’t even let him get in with his shoes on.

Five minutes later he was in Chanyeol’s car, where he was waiting for him with an iced coffee and a donut

“ now let’s go, the others are waiting for us!”

He knew that the others, unlike chanyeol, were mad at him for his delay and he could’ blame them, but the tension disappeared as soon as they started to play.

“ I think we’re ready for tonight show” exclaimed Chanyeol after few hours and Baekhyun nodded.


	3. Chapter three

“ you were great tonight Baekhyun!” screamed him Chanyeol, while they were leaving the stage and the fans were still screaming loudly

His sweet Chanyeol, he always had good words for him, especially when he needed it the most.

“ you too, Chanyeol, great job everyone, guys!”

“ so no journalists, tonight?” he asked surprised, once in the backstage

“ I don’t think so” answered Chanyeol

“ then guys, before they arrive, go to have fun, ok? We all deserve a night of fun and this club is great, so go, dance, drink, have sex, have fun” he said winking at them

Everyone had already left, Chanyeol was waiting for him at the door

“ don’t you come?”

“ nah, I’m too old for that”

“ you’re just some months older than me, Baekhyun” he said laughing

“ go Chanyeol, have fun!”

He was finally alone.

His head was about to explode, he wanted to sleep.

It wasn’t that he didn’t want to join the others to have fun, but he knew that could bring problems, especially if he was that tired. What if a fan tried to kiss him? Or if he got drunk and kissed someone? It was too dangerous.

He stayed there for a while, but his body craved for his soft bed.

Before leaving he needed to look for Chanyeol, he had to tell him that he would have called a taxi to go home, so he could stay there to enjoy the night.

As soon as he left the backstage and people saw him they went to him, asking for an autograph, a hug, or a photo.

“ where are you Chanyeol?” he desperately asked himself, he wanted to leave that place.

He saw him, he was at the bar, his back against the table, he was looking at the crowd, like he was avoiding to look at the person who was next to him and that was talking to him.

His ex boyfriend.

When he met Chanyeol, he was still with that guy, they broke up after a year of relationship because he cheated on him. Chanyeol really loved him, the break up was devastating, he had never seen Chanyeol like that.

He knew that they hadn’t seen each other from that day, so he was surprised to see them talking.

Was Chanyeol still in love with him, despite what he did to him?

He was walking away, at the end it wasn’t his business, even if seeing them together bothered him and he wanted to punch that guy because of what he did to chanyeol, when he saw something.

The guy was still talking, Chanyeol was listening to him, but he never looked at him. Behind his back there was a glass, probably chanyeol’s glass and he clearly saw the guy putting something in it.

Then he took the glass and gave it to Chanyeol, he could read his lips “ come on Chanyeol, you need to relax, drink your cocktail!”

The club was crowded, he would have never reached Chanyeol in time. He turned around and he saw that behind him there was the dj.

He didn’t think twice.

He reached the dj who was very surprised to see him and he asked him a favor, promising him a photo together

Few seconds later, the dj’s voice filled the club

“ park Chanyeol if you can hear me, please reach the backstage, someone needs you there!”

“ thank you so much” he said to the dj, when he saw Chanyeol leaving the glass he had in his hands to reach backstage

“ it was a pleasure, Baekhyun!”

All he had to do now was reaching Chanyeol, telling him that he didn’t feel well and wanted to go home, he was sure that his friend wouldn’t have thought twice before taking his car to bring him at home, after his request. So he would have been safe from his ex.

But no, he had to do something.

Maybe it was because of the adrenaline, maybe it was because that piece of shit was going to hurt his friend again, maybe it was because he couldn’t forget Chanyeol crying for days after the break-up, but he thought that guy deserved a punishment.

He was still there, where Chanyeol was till few minutes before.

He smiled at him, he needed to flirt with him

“ wow, are you Baekhyun? You’re more beautiful than I thought”

Great, he wanted to flirt.

“ lot of people say that to me, you’re not original”

He laughed, he stank of alcohol.

“ do you like…unusual things, baekhyun?”

“ maybe I do, I’m not a boring person”

“ me too, I know lot of…unusual and funny things you know?”

Baekhyun put a hand on his chest

“ then show me”

Clubs like that always had dark corridors that people used for kisses and more.

He pushed him against the wall, attacking his neck, the guy moaned and he pressed his legs against baekhyun’s crotch

“ I didn’t know that you were such a slut”

Baekhyun laughed and with a fast movement, he wrapped a hand around the other’s neck

“ you like it rough?”

He squeezed his neck harder

“ hey, this is too much, calm down”

“ what were you doing before I arrived?”

“ what do you mean?”

“ you were putting something in the glass of that guy”

He tried to laugh, but Baekhyun hit him in his stomach

“ what the fuck are you doing? You’re crazy!”

“ what do you wanted to do to him? tell me or I swear next time I hit you I will hit your small dick and I won’t be gentle”

“ that guy is my ex, I’ve been trying to get him back for years, but he doesn’t want me anymore”

“ no one would ever want someone like you back”

“ I wanted to bring him at my place, I was sure that after a night with me he’d have changed his mind, remembering the old times”

Baekhyun was furious

“ but he didn’t want, so…”

He hit him

“ you fucking bastard, you told me that you wouldn’t have hit me if I told you”

“ you wanted to drug him and rape him, your fucking piece of shit”

“ no no, it’s not like that…”

“ no consensual sex, that is rape, you don’t have excuses”

He knew that he didn’t have to. He knew that was too much, but if he wouldn’t have stopped him, he didn’t even want to imagine at what he would have done to Chanyeol.

He deserved it.

As phoenix, despite his small body, he was very strong. He pulled the guy from his shirt outside the club, behind it, where there was no one, except for few passed out people because of too much alcohol or some drugs

“ you never deserved him and you will never touch him again”

He kissed him.

Last time he did it, last time he kissed someone, it was two years before.

It was strange to feel someone’s lips on his mouth.

He took a step back.

He saw surprise on the man’s face, then the fire.

In a few minutes the fire was devouring him.

As soon as he started to scream, he left.

That was justice for him.

As if he hadn’t just burnt someone, he walked, till he reached the front of the club, where he bumped into Chanyeol

“ there you are, Baekhyun! They told me someone was looking for me, I thought it was you, maybe you wanted to go home, but I couldn’t find you and I got worried!”

He didn’t know why he did it, while Chanyeol loved skin ship, he had never shown that part of him, but he hugged Chanyeol.

“ hey, Baekhyun, are you ok?”

He hugged him harder

He felt chanyeol’s arms around him

“ I take you home, ok?”

The car was silent, Chanyeol was focus on the street and Baekhyun was looking outside the window.

They had just turned the corner, when a firemen truck passed them by.

“ oh, I hope nothing serious happened” exclaimed Chanyeol

“ are you sure to be ok? Do you need me, Baekhyun?” he asked him once they were in front of his place

Yes, always, Chanyeol. He wanted to say

“ no, I think I’m just too tired, I didn’t sleep well last night. Thank you Chanyeol”

“ Baekhyun? I saw you”

He froze

Did he saw him while he was burning his ex?

“ I saw you with him”

Shit

“ Chanyeol, i can explain”

“ no it’s ok, we’re not together anymore and maybe you forgot his face, at the end you never saw him in real life, just through my photos, and the club was dark. You saw a nice guy and you wanted to have fun, I understand”

He wanted to scream.

He felt like shit.

He had just killed a man and Chanyeol was telling him that it was ok, always looking for the good side of things.

He was too pure for this world, and this scared him because hurting Chanyeol was too easy.

“ nothing happened”

“ I don’t care, really, he’s my ex, so I don’t care. Now you should go, you really need to sleep. Goodnight Baekhyun”


	4. Chapter four

The following morning Chanyeol sent him a text saying that he would have arrived late so he needed to take a taxi to reach the others.

They waited for him for hours, he even called him, but he didn’t answer.

“ I go to him, I take a taxi” he suddenly said

Was that because he saw his ex?

He was in front of chanyeol’s door, he knocked but no answer.

“ Chanyeol!”

Silence

“ Chanyeol, please!”

“ it’s open”

His voice, his soft deep voice, that always reminded him of honey, was now cold.

Once inside the apartment, he saw him.

Chanyeol was on his couch, few bottle of beers next to him.

“ oh Chanyeol” he said worried

“ he died, I saw the news this morning. He died last night, someone burnt him alive”

He had been a stupid.

When he killed him he thought that he was doing it for Chanyeol, but just now he was realizing that he did for himself. He didn’t think that Chanyeol would have suffered.

He sat next to him on the couch

“ I’m so sorry, Chanyeol”

“ no, you see, this is the problem. I’m crying not because he died, but because I don’t feel sad”

Baekhyun looked at him

“ am I mean, baekhyun?”

He pulled him between his arms, where Chanyeol, despite he was much taller than him, seemed so small

“ no Chanyeol, you’re not mean, you’re too kind hearted. That guy was trash, he just hurt you”

“ you…well you’ve been with him too, yesterday night, before…”

Baekhyun froze

“ I haven’t been with him, Chanyeol just…had little fun before I realized who he was”

“ oh”

“ now, why don’t you take a shower, I prepare you something to eat and then we reach the others, what do you think?”

“ ok” he said standing up

He was leaving the living room when he said: “ Baekhyun, I’m glad that you haven’t been with him…in that way”

They were playing, even if that evening they didn’t have a show, when their manager arrived.

“ Junmyeon!” exclaimed smiling Chanyeol

Junmyeon went to school with Chanyeol, he introduced him to Baekhyun. At first he always said that they didn’t need a manager, but the more famous they became the more he understood that they needed someone to help organizing their schedule and Junmyeon was a wonderful manager.

“ I’m organizing a party tonight at my place and I want you to come, guys, you need a break”

The guys screamed for happiness, they loved parties

“ I’ll go, I need a distraction” said him Chanyeol once in the car

“ will you come?”

“ I don’t know, Chanyeol”

“please come Baekhyun, I want to have fun with my best friend!”

How could he say no to him? Especially after all the pain he caused him

“ ok”

Chanyeol smiled like a happy kid

“ I’ll come to pick you up later, get ready!”

He hated himself, probably even more of that time he killed that girl.

He thought to bring justice to Chanyeol, to do something for him, but he did it for himself.

All his life he always thought that he killed those pieces of shit for the others, like a super hero, but that wasn’t true. He just did it for himself.

“ please Baekhyun, don’t do anything stupid tonight” he told himself while getting in Chanyeol’s car

“ hello Baekhyun and why are you staring at me ?” he asked amused

He was staring at him because Chanyeol looked very good that evening.

He was wearing a light blue suit, with nothing under the jacket, he could see his collarbones, highlighted by a chain around his neck.

“ you look good”

Wait, was he blushing?

No, of course not, who blushed at a friend’s compliment?

It must have been the light from the street light.

“ thank you, Baekhyun”

Junmyeon’s parties were always full of people.

As soon as they arrived they joined the other members.

He saw that Chanyeol was talking with lot of people and dancing, he was having fun and he was happy for him, he deserved that.

At parties he liked to sit in a corner and observe people.

He maybe looked like a human, but he was not one of them. He was a phoenix, or better, a cursed phoenix.

He knew that he was more powerful than humans and that he couldn’t be killed.

Someone would have said that he was luckier than humans.

But he envied them, the truth was that he envied humans.

He envied their life, the fact that they could die, they could kiss.

He could lift a car with his bare hands but he couldn’t kiss.

He sadly smiled.

“ what is doing the famous Baekhyun alone?”

Chanyeol, visibly drunk, sat next to him

“ I’m observing people like you who don’t know where to stop drinking” he said laughing

“ oh come on I deserve it, my ex boyfriend died last night, remember?”

Of course he remembered it, he killed him

“ just be careful, ok?”

Suddenly Chanyeol was hugging him

“ thank you Baekhyun, you always take care of me”

Chanyeol lifted his head up and their faces were so near.

So near.

It happened fast.

Chanyeol leaned toward him, their lips were about to touch, Baekhyun managed to push him away just in time.

For the surprise and fear of the kiss’s consequences he pushed him so hard that he fell.

“ oh god Chanyeol, I’m so sorry!”

He gave him a hand to help him to stand up, but Chanyeol pushed it away

“ there was no need to push me away like that, you could just tell me that you’re disgusted at the idea of kissing me”

“ I didn’t mean that, I was just surprised…”

“ never mind”

He stood up and walked away, he was going after him, but Junmyeon who saw everything reached him

“ let him go Baekhyun, it’s because of the alcohol, he didn’t mean that”

He did it again.

He hurt Chanyeol’s feelings again.


	5. Chapter five

He spent the night telling himself that he did it for him, he saved him. If Chanyeol would have kissed him, he would have killed him.

He did it for him.

Then why did he feel like that?

He couldn’t stop thinking about Chanyeol’s face, he was so hurt.

He really thought that he was disgusted at the idea of kissing him, when it was the opposite.

He reacted like that because he knew that he was weak when it came to Chanyeol, he wanted that kiss too.

“ wait, I wanted to be kissed by him?” he asked himself, and he knew the answer

Chanyeol was drunk and shocked for what happened to his ex, it wasn’t an intentional kiss. He was sure that the following day Chanyeol would have shyly asked him sorry, he would have apologized too and they would have forgotten that.

Maybe.

Could he really forget the moment when chanyeol’s lips were almost on his?

For two days they were free, no concerts, but after what happened he couldn’t wait to see Chanyeol.

He called him, several times, but he didn’t answer.

So he texted him

B: Chanyeol, how are you? I’m so sorry for yesterday night

No answer.

Maybe he had to go to him, but if Chanyeol was angry, probably that wasn’t a nice idea.

He sent the same text more than once, but Chanyeol didn’t answer.

Was he so mad at him?

He texted Junmyeon, they were friends fom long time, maybe he knew how Chanyeol was

His manager answered him immediately

J: he’s fine, we could say

B: what do you mean? Is he ok or not?

J: physically yes

B: I don’t understand

J: Baekhyun, everyone understood it but not you

B: what do you mean?

J: no I have to go

J. but think, why refusing his kiss got him so sad?

A stupid phoenix.

That was what he was.

But still, even if he understood what Junmyeon’s meant, he couldn’t believe it. He didn’t want to believe it because it meant that because of him chanyeol would have suffered, again.

“ if only I could die, it would make things easier”

He tried, lot of time, during his life, even if he knew that he couldn’t die, he couldn’t kill himself, he couldn’t be killed. Just natural death could really end his life.

Two days without hearing Chanyeol

When the day of rehearsal for a new concert arrived, he was nervous.

He had never been so nervous to see Chanyeol.

Was he still mad? Were things going to be awkward forever between them?

Maybe their friendship was over.

Obviously he couldn’t ask Chanyeol for the usual ride, so he just took a taxi. When he arrived, Chanyeol was already there.

He greeted the others

“ Chanyeol, hi”

If his friend would have ignored him, it would have hurt, more than that time a thief attacked him with a knife.

Chanyeol was checking his guitar, he thought that he would have never looked at him, but with surprise Chanyeol lifted his head up and even smiled at him. It was not his usual smile, but maybe that was a beginning.

They didn’t talk, they just sang, played, talked in group yes, but never just two of them alone.

“ ok guys, go home, take a little nap, eat, get ready for tonight concert. The place is huge and we’ll have lot of fans”

He didn’t dare to ask to Chanyeol for a ride, so he just left the place. He was waiting for a taxi on the sidewalk, when chanyeol’s car appeared in front of him

“ get in, Baekhyun, I take you home”

“ are you sure?”

He smiled

“ of course, come on”

“ are you ready for tonight?” he asked

Maybe he forgot about what happened, maybe it was really alcohol’s fault

“ yes, you?”

He nodded

They were in front of his place

He could have stayed silent, but he needed to talk about it.

“ Chanyeol, are you ok?”

“ yes, of course, why?”

“ I pushed you too hard, I hurt you”

“ what?” he laughed

A nervous laugh

“ no no, I was drunk, you did well, I was so drunk that I tried to kiss you, I can’t believe it”

He was lying, he knew it

“ don’t worry Baekhyun, really, now go, see you in four hours”

He got off the car, he was turning his back when, he stopped

He didn’t know why he did it but he felt like he needed to say that

“ I wasn’t disgusted, Chanyeol”

And he left.

He knew that those words could just create more confusion in chanyeol’s head.

He couldn’t tell him the truth, that he avoided the kiss to save him from burning, but he didn’t want him to think that he was disgusted at the idea of kissing him.


	6. Chapter six

“ is there something different with you hair?” asked Baekhyun when he got into chanyeol’s car, few hours later, ready to reach the place of the concert.

“I just…changed the hairstyle, you noticed!” he sounded surprised

“ you look very good for tonight, Chanyeol”

He was blushing.

He really blushed, again, after a compliment!

Baekhyun cursed himself because he would have done everything to kiss those blushing cheeks in that moment.

He expected lot of fans that night, but they were even more than he imagined.

That place was crowded, from the stage he could see them, so many people, the ones at the back so little to almost look like ants.

He was having so much fun, doing what he loved, feeling the support of all those people.

For a moment he forgot all his problems, who he was and his past. He was just Baekhyun, a singer, enjoining his music.

Fans that night were hungry, they finished the setlist but they wanted more and so the played some other songs.

After almost five hours of concert, Baekhyun was exhausted, but happy.

“ wow, I think that after tonight I won’t need to go the gym for a couple of months at least” said Chanyeol making everyone laugh

“ you were all great tonight guys, it’s always an honor on a stage with you” said Baekhyun

Despite they were all tired, they drank something together to celebrate and then they left.

“ Chanyeol, I can take a taxi, you’re very tired and you should go home to sleep. Really, don’t worry” he said him while they were in the parking lot

“ no way Baekhyun, it’s ok, really, I like driving. Get in the car, I take you home”

He was almost falling asleep, when Chanyeol gently touched his arm to warn him that they arrived.

“ are you sure you don’t need me before you fall asleep outside your door?” asked Chanyeol laughing

“ no, don’t worry, I’m stronger than you think” he said winking at him

“ I know, Baekhyun. So goodnight”

He had just closed the car door, he made the first step towards his door when someone called him. It wasn’t chanyeol’s voice.

“ I’m talking to you, Byun Baekhyun, look at me”

He turned around and few steps away from him there was a young boy.

He had a gun in his hands.

His first thought was Chanyeol, whose car was still there. He saw him getting ready to leave the car, but he immediately raised his hands, to tell him to stay there and he was so happy that he listened to him and stayed in the car.

“ do I know you?”

“ you fucked my father and you can’t even recognize my face, everyone always told me that we looked alike”

“ listen kid, I fucked lot of men, I don’t remember all their faces. What the hell do you want?”

But most important thing, why did he have a gun?

“ you killed him. Or maybe you’re so used to kill people that you don’t even remember him”

That was the first time someone accused him.

Being caught was one of his fears when he started it, but he had always been careful also, the would have never found evidences that could lead to him, because they couldn’t prove that it was a murder, they would have never found for example gasoline or other flammable things.

So why was that guy accusing him?

“ I saw you leaving a party with him, I followed you”

“ oh you like to watch”

“ shut up, you murderer! I could hear you, it was disgusting. I saw you leaving and few seconds later I heard his screams, I ran to him and I saw him burning! I told everyone I knew who did it but there were no proves, nothing that could make think that someone killed him. But I know you did it, I don’t know how, but I know it’s your fault!”

Now he remembered who was the father of that guy, because that time he felt like someone was following them, but everytime he looked around, he couldn’t see anyone, so he just though it was paranoia.

“ your father wasn’t good man”

“ you’re a murderer, you don’t have the right to say that. I know he wasn’t a saint but..”

“ he sold drugs and he was also involved in human traffic. Men under his orders kidnapped people, even young boys like you, and girls, and they sold them”

“ you’re lying”

“ I’m not”

“ you’re lying, you killed him”

It wasn’t the first time someone shot him.

It happened lot of time, but he couldn’t get used to the pain.

But that was different, because Chanyeol was there. Despite he felt he was dying, because the bullet hit his heart, despite he could it feel it inside him, he was worried for Chanyeol.

What if that guy shot him too, since he saw them together?

What if….

He couldn’t think anymore.

Everything was black.

When he died he felt pain, he felt the pain of the bullet or the wound, then the pain slowly disappeared and he died.

He felt nothing anymore.

After what it seemed to him like hours life started to run again through his body.

He couldn’t describe the feeling when he was going back to life, it was almost like when you’ve been under the hot sun for hours and finally you’re taking a cold shower

Usually it was all silent, he just heard his heart beating when it started to work again.

This time it was different.

He could hear a voice, someone was calling him. That person was desperate

He could also feel someone touching him.

Then he felt something that he wasn’t used to.

He wasn’t used to that because with a kiss he could kill.

Someone’s lips were on his.

While his body had still to realize that he was alive again, he slowly opened his eyes.

As soon as he could see and hear more clearly he realized that the person kneeled next to him crying and calling his name was Chanyeol.

Now Chanyeol was kissing him.

“ you left me Baekhyun, I hate you! I had so many things to tell you, you bastard, and you left me, you left me before telling you that I didn’t kiss you because I was drunk, I wanted it, that was why your refusal hurt me, but I forgive you please, come back to me”

He was kissing him.

He could feel his soft sweet lips on his.

Wait.

No.

He was going to kill him

“ Chanyeol!” he screamed, interrupting the kiss

“ you’re alive, you’re alive!” screamed in shock chanyeol

“ no, you’re alive! How ?”

“ me? That guy shot you and you ask me if I’m alive? Oh god, you need to go to the hospital, immediately”

“ you kissed me but you didn’t burn”

“ you’re talking nonsense, Baekhyun, you need a doctor!”

He knew that it was a risk, but he needed to know, he needed to be sure.

He pulled Chanyeol toward him and kissed him.

A quick kiss. Then he stared at him.

“ no flames, it can’t be!”

“ baekhyun, you have a bullet in your chest, we need to go to the hospital. I thought you were dead and….you scared the shit out of me, you can kiss me later, if you want, and i want it, but you need a doctor now”

“ Chanyeol, I’m ok really”

“ no, I saw it, I saw you dying!”

Baekhyun lifted his shirt up.

“ but…I saw him shooting at you” exclaimed shocked Chanyeol, while touching baekhyun’s chest, where there was no bullet, no wound.

“ I need to tell you lot of things, Chanyeol, i think it’s the right time for that”


	7. Chapter seven

“ how are you not dead?” asked him, once they were in his apartment.

“ why you kept asking me that? Baekhyun, I saw a guy shooting at you, I saw it, I’m not crazy, I saw you dying, you were dead. Oh god, am I becoming crazy?”

“ no you’re not crazy, Chanyeol”

They were on his couch, Baekhyun opened a beer for both of them

“ then I don’t understand”

“ that guy really shot me, I really died”

“ but…”

“ do you remember that story about the phoenix?”

“ that you are a phoenix and so you can’t die if someone kills you because you can re-born?”

“ it wasn’t a story”

Chanyeol looked at him. He took a sip of beer and then he laughed

“ are you kidding me?”

Silence

“ oh god, you’re serious!” he said looking at Baekhyun’s serious face

“ I’m a phoenix, Chanyeol, what I said it was true. That is why I’m here now and I’m not dead”

“ but…no, Baekhyun It can’t be”

“ you said that you saw me dead, but you looked at my chest, no wound, nothing. How would you explain it?”

“ I don’t know, I can’t explain it. There is no rational explanation”

“ or maybe there is, but you have to believe it”

Chanyeol took his head between his hands and stared at the floor

“ my head is going to explode. Baekhyun, I saw you dead , I saw my best friend falling because someone shot at him. I thought I was kissing a dead body, the dead body of the person I love”

He was crying

Baekhyun’s heart broke

“ Chanyeol, look at me”

He took his hand, with the other he lifted his head, to look at him in the eyes

“ I’m sorry, Chanyeol. I’ve always tried to protect you, but at the end I just hurt you. I’m so sorry you had to see that, I’m so sorry, but I’m not dead!”

Chanyeol hugged him and Baekhyun held him tight.

“ I’m here” he whispered him

“ I can’t believe that I finally confessed my feelings after having seen you ydead”

Baekhyun laughed

“ I was so worried about you, Chanyeol. When he shot me, I thought that he was going to shoot you too and I couldn’t stop him”

“ he ran away, I think he was scared. Baekhyun, I heard what he said, but I couldn’t understand him, his words didn’t make sense”

“ before telling you about that, I think that I should tell you why I asked you why you were alive after you kissed me. I’m cursed, Chanyeol. When I was a kid I had a best friend, we were inseparable, she was the daughter of a phoenix, he was an old family’s friend who married a human and they had that beautiful kid. We were always together and people liked to call us the little sweet couple”

“ but was she human?”

“ creatures like me rarely have kids with humans, so they didn’t know if their daughter would have been human or a phoenix. It turned out that she wasn’t neither a phoenix or a human, but she was special, she had powers, maybe humans would call her witch. Anyway, growing up I think that she took the little sweet couplet thing too seriously, she became jealous of all my friends. One day we were at school and I was talking with a girl, not only she was very nice, but she was also the smartest of the class. I wasn’t good at school, and my parents punished me a lot for that, they told me that if I got another low grade there would have been serious consequences. So I asked her to help me, or better, I asked her if she could do an assignment for me, I would have paid her”

“ wow, I’d have never thought you were that kind of kid”

Baekhyun laughed

“ she accepted to help me but she didn’t want money. She wanted a kiss, from me”

“ oh, people couldn’t resist you even back then, what did you do?”

“ I accepted, I mean, I needed a good grade, so I kissed her. It was a very quick kiss, but she saw us, I don’t know if she was following us, or it was just a coincidence but she saw us”

“ and so? She was your best friend, not your girlfriend and you were so young”

“ that was what I thought too, but she felt betrayed, so she cursed me. She was so angry, she screamed at me so many insults and then she said - I wish you’ll never kiss someone, I wish you’ll hurt the person you will kiss, maybe you will burn that person, you damn phoenix!-”

“ no offense, but your best friend was crazy”

“ I didn’t think that she was serious, I didn’t think she had such a power, but…I kissed a girl at a party because I thought the curse was a joke and well…it wasn’t a joke”

“ I’m so sorry Baekhyun, I can’t even imagine how you must have felt. But I can’t stop thinking that you really got cursed because you wanted a good grade” he said

“ I know, I regret that day since ever”

“ so that was why the other day you pushed me away when i tried to kiss you. You didn’t refuse me, you were saving me”

He nodded

“ now I feel like shit. I behaved like a crazy, I thought you were disgusted at the idea of kissing me and so you pushed me away”

Baekhyun caressed his cheek

“ When i understood that what i felt for your was more than friendship, i started to take some distance, i convinced myself that my feelings were not true to protect you. I repeated that to myself so many time that at a certain point i really thought that i didn’t feel anything for you anymore. But i was wrong, i was so wrong”

“ but i’m afraid that after what i’m going to tell you, you will just run away from me, Chanyeol, and I’d understand you, because you’re too pure for someone like me and I don’t want to…corrupt you”

“ try me, Baekhyun”

He told him everything. He told him how he started to kill people, why he did it, he explained him why that guy shot him.

While talking he couldn’t look at him in the eyes.

“ I don’t know if I’m crazy for saying this, but Baekhyun I understand you. I understand your reasons, I’m not saying that you were right, I don’t think that killing people, even bad people, is the right solution but I understand so, even if I don’t agree with it, I won’t judge you”

“ once again, I feel like I don’t deserve you Chanyeol”

“ Baekhyun? I need to ask you a thing, even if I think I already know the answer”

“ yes, it was me. I did it”

He already knew that he was going to ask him if he killed his ex boyfriend

He told him about that night, when he saw him putting something in his glass and he told him about his plan.

Chanyeol was crying.

“ I knew he was trash but….”

Baekhyun held his hand

“ I’m so sorry, Chanyeol and I can understand if you hate me”

Chanyeol sniffed

“ i could never hate you Baekhyun. As I said, I don’t agree with killing people, despite what he did to me and what he wanted to do, but I know you were protecting me”

“ I’ll stop it, Chanyeol, I won’t do it anymore, I swear”

Chanyeol kissed him.

“ wait, why am i not burning? Why can i kiss you?”

“ I forgot to tell you a part of the curse. I burn everyone that I kiss, except for my soulmate”


	8. The end

“ your soulmate?”

Baekhyun nodded

“ at first when you kissed me I thought that you weren’t burning because maybe I was still coming back to life, so…I don’t know, but… “

Chanyeol kissed him again

“ no, I think I’m your soulmate, Baekhyun”

They both laughed

“ you know, when I found out that the curse was real, not being able to kiss someone was a torture. I saw couples kissing and I couldn’t stop thinking that I couldn’t do such a simple and natural thing without killing the other. I wanted to find my soulmate, but how do you find your soulmate? I met people with whom I felt good staying with and talking with, everytime they tried to kiss me I always had to find an excuse, like I had herpes or to me a kiss was more intimate than sex, so I wanted to wait…but to really understand if someone was my soulmate I had to kiss that person, risking to kill him or her”

“ I’m so sorry you had to suffer like that Baekhyun, really”

“ can you do it again?”

“ what?”

“ can you kiss me again, please?”

Chanyeol smiled

“I’ll kiss you everytime you want”

Few seconds later he was on chanyeol’s laps, his hands were touching him everywhere and they were kissing.

He was so happy that he could cry.

He was kissing someone, he was kissing Chanyeol.

The feeling of someone’s lips, chanyeol’s soft and sweet lips, his tongue, all things he had never thought to taste.

“ Baekhyun, you’re crying!”

So he was really crying

“ I’m happy, this is good, I feel so good, Chanyeol”

His friend hugged him and kissed his neck.

“ my beautiful phoenix”

He didn’t know when they reached the bed, but there they were.

On his bed, Chanyeol was over him, marking his neck.

“ I want it” suddenly exclaimed Baekhyun

Chanyeol stopped his kisses

“ are you sure?”

He kissed him

“ I take it as yes”

He had seen Chanyeol half naked when they changed their clothes for concerts, but never completely naked and never like that.

He couldn’t stop looking at him. He couldn’t stop touching him.

“ you’re so beautiful, you look like a god, Chanyeol”

The other blushed

“ I love when you blush after a compliment”

“ I just do it when the compliment comes from you”

Kisses were something he had to renounce, but for sex it was different.

Despite that, it almost felt like he was having it for the first time, like it was the first time someone was touching him, the first time someone was looking at him like that. It was like the first time he felt someone inside him.

“ are you ok?” whispered him Chanyeol

“ it feels so good, Chanyeol” he moaned

Chanyeol was good, how he kissed him, how he touched him, how he whispered him sweet words, asking if he was ok, how he trusted in him.

As if the pleasure he felt was not enough and it wasn’t already driving him crazy, Chanyeol started to touch him, gentle caresses on his thighs, going nearer and nearer to his cock.

When he felt his big hand wrapped around it, he did not recognize his own voice when he let out a moan.

He couldn’t last long like that, he couldn’t.

Baekhyun had just cum, when suddenly Chanyeol put his big hands on his tiny waist and he found himself over him.

“ I’m not done with you, Baekhyun” he exclaimed smirking

“ do you want me to….”

“ are you shy now?”

Baekhyun put his hands on chanyeol’s chest, finding his balance, and then he started to move his hips, making chanyeol moan

“ never, Chanyeol”

They made love again and again, till they were both so tired that they didn’t even have the strength to leave the bed for a shower

“ I’ve always looked for my soulmate everywhere, till at a certain point I just gave up. I would have never thought that my soulmate has always been so near me”

“ and I didn’t know that phoenixes and curses exist”

Baekhyun laughed

“ my bestfriend and my soulmate, I’m so happy that it’s you, Chanyeol”

Chanyeol kissed him.

When he woke up and he saw Chanyeol next to him he couldn’t believe at what happened.

He always hated not telling him about his nature, finally he had no more secrets with his best friend.

His soulmate.

He found his soulmate in his best friend, he felt so lucky for the first time in his life.

He kissed him.

He could finally kiss his soulmate

He felt inspired.

He kissed Chanyeol on his forehead and left the bedroom.

He took his notebook where he wrote his songs and with a cup of coffee next to him he started to write.

He was so focused on what he was writing that he realized Chanyeol was there just when he felt his hands on his shoulders and he kissed him.

“ morning phoenix”

“ morning human”

“ what are you doing?”

“ I was inspired so I’m writing a new song”

“ about how good I am in bed?”

Baekhyun laughed

“ I need to have more rounds to write that song”

Chanyeol kissed him

“ you’ll have all the rounds you want, so can I hear the song? Do you already have a melody in your mind ?”

Baekhyun started to sing:

Hidden behind the lips  
Whispers of the gaze  
I’ll be yours  
I’ll be yours

As if I was locked up in darkness  
I close my eyes  
And get absorbed in my emotions under darkness  
I keep losing you

I’ll take away all of your tears  
I want you for no other reason

Love me don't hurt me

Just kiss me, don't burn me 

And I'll be yours,

I'll be yours baby

“ so, what do you think about it?”

Chanyeol kissed him

“ I love it, Baekhyun and….”

“ and?”

“ and I’ll be yours too, as long as you want me”

Baekhyun smiled. Maybe being a phonenix wasn’t that bad.


End file.
